


A Time for Wishes

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry learns it’s Severus’s birthday, he’s not going to let him go without making a birthday wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Wishes

_**Fic: A Time for Wishes**_  
 **Title:** A Time for Wishes  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** When Harry learns it’s Severus’s birthday, he’s not going to let him go without making a birthday wish.  
 **Word Count:** ~1,800  
 **Warnings:** Public sex  
 **A/N:** Happy birthday, Severus! I’d send you smooches but Harry would get jealous. Not beta read and edited in a hurry to make it in time for Severus's birthday, since he does not tolerate tardiness, so do let me know if you catch an error.  
 **Disclaimer:** If this were mine, I wouldn't be writing fan fic because this would be canon. Just saying.  
  
  
  
Harry couldn’t help but smile as he and Professor Snape walked the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a lovely winter day, rather unseasonably warm, he’d already finished all his work for the day, _and_ one of his students had gifted him with a Chocolate Frog. And while he enjoyed his daily walks with the headmaster, this one was particularly enjoyable. Because Harry had a secret …  
  
"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday, sir?" Harry asked, popping the last of his Chocolate Frog into his mouth.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Snape replied, not breaking his stride. "I have no birthday."  
  
Harry laughed and waved the card from the sweet in front of Snape's face. "Nice try. Says it right here: January 9. So what did you wish for? A new cauldron? Potions ingredients? I'd get you some new robes, but I'm not sure what colour to get you ... perhaps black?"  
  
"I don't believe in birthdays," Snape growled. "So kindly cease your babbling."  
  
"Well, you have to believe in them," Harry replied. "Everybody has a day they were born."  
  
"Not everybody has to celebrate them, however," Snape hissed. "I see no reason to celebrate one more year of my miserable existence."  
  
Harry grabbed Severus by the elbow. Much to his surprise, Snape didn’t resist. “Professor, come on. The year hasn’t been _that_ bad, has it?”  
  
When Snape didn’t say anything, Harry tried not to take it personally. He was an idiot to think Snape cared any more for him now just because Harry himself did. It wasn’t as if Snape invited him on these daily walks; Harry had just noticed that he always disappeared just after supper and followed him one day and then followed him every day after that. He just assumed Snape not telling him to get lost was Snape-talk for “I consider you a friend.” Well, that was stupid.  
  
“The year has been more of the same,” Snape finally said. “I will admit I no longer have a daily fear for my life, which is an improvement over years past. But beyond that?” He stepped away from Harry and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s just another year, Potter, just like my next year will be just another year.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be,” Harry said softly. “Isn’t there anything you’ve always wanted to do? Or wanted to go?”  
  
Snape shook his head. “I’ve learned there are some things in life one just accepts will never happen outside the realm of dreams. It is a bitter potion that a coward must swallow.”  
  
Harry rested his hand on Snape’s shoulder. “Sir, you’re the bravest man I’ve ever known. I would never call you a coward.”  
  
“I’m not brave,” Snape snorted. “Everything I did in the blasted wars was out of necessity."  
  
"You needed to protect me all these years?"  
  
"You're Lily's son,” Snape said shortly.  
  
"Hmm.” Harry shrugged. “Still think you’re pretty brave.”  
  
"Nonsense,” Snape said. “Would a brave man let the thing he wants most go free when it's sitting right in front of him for fear of losing it entirely?" Snape froze, looking furious with himself.  
  
Harry felt his heart pounding in his throat. Was he right after all? Of course, Snape could be talking about somebody else, or even some _thing_ else, but there was just something about his posture and the way he was deliberately not looking at Harry that made him think that perhaps his suspicions weren’t that far off.  
  
“I’d call him human,” Harry finally said. The air seemed very silent around them, and even though Harry spoke quietly, he felt as if he were shouting inside of an empty chapel.  
  
Snape turned to Harry, his expression entirely inscrutable. “And what would you suggest this _human_ do?” he asked.  
  
“Take a chance,” Harry said.  
  
Snape’s eyes flashed. “God, yes,” he breathed, and then grabbed Harry, pulling him flush against him. Harry had only a moment to register that Snape had a hand on the back of his head and the other around his waist before his mouth was captured in a fierce kiss.  
  
Harry groaned and arched up into the kiss. It wasn't technically the best kiss he'd ever had -- they struggled a bit to align their faces properly, and Snape moved his mouth rather roughly against Harry's. But for what the kiss lacked in finesse, it more than made up for in passion. And for that reason alone, Harry knew immediately that no other kiss would compare. Because Harry could taste Snape's desperation on his tongue and feel his devotion in his embrace, and at that very moment Harry knew that he was Snape's entire world. The thought alone made him dizzy.  
  
Or it could be because he was getting rather limited oxygen. With a gasp, he forced himself to pull back from Snape, who held on determinedly. "This is what you wanted so badly?" Harry asked, attempting to keep his voice light. "To kiss me?"  
  
"To kiss you," Snape agreed, lowering his lips to Harry's neck and leaving a trail of soft nibbles and bites. His hands roamed over Harry's body, lingering on his arse, as if he couldn't stop himself. "To feel your body against mine. To have your cock in my hand, in my mouth. To see your face when you come." He murmured something else Harry couldn't quite make out into his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, what was that last?"  
  
Snape didn't respond, but instead cupped the cheeks of Harry’s arse and grinded his hips against Harry’s. Even through their heavy winter robes, it was clear he was aroused. Harry moaned. It was rather difficult to think of much of anything besides the hardening of his prick at the moment. That, and that it was _Severus Snape_ who was rubbing against him.  
  
Speaking of which …  
  
“Can I call you Severus?” Harry asked. He gasped when Severus sneaked a hand to the front of his robes and managed to pull out his erection. The sudden burst of cool air was shocking, and a part of Harry was horrified that they were outside where somebody could walk by at any moment. But the larger part of him was still thrilled to be writhing in Severus’s arms, and he was afraid if he stopped for even a second, he would wake and realize it was all a dream.  
  
“You can call me Flavius Belby for all I care, so long as I have you like this,” Severus growled, and gripped Harry’s cock harder.  
  
“I prefer Severus,” Harry said, and pulled out Severus’s cock. It was thicker than his own, and at the moment practically scarlet with arousal. A drop of pre-come glistened at the head. Feeling his entire body trembling, Harry wrapped his hand around both of their pricks. A second later, Severus placed a slightly firmer hand on top. Together, they established a rhythm, faster than Harry was typically accustomed to, but at the moment, wholly right for them both.  
  
“Harry,” Severus breathed. He captured Harry’s mouth in another desperate kiss.  
  
“Fuck,” Harry muttered. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Severus. Can’t last much longer.”  
  
“Me neither,” Severus admitted, increasing the speed of their strokes. “Come, Harry. I want to come with you. Want to feel you come on my hand.”  
  
“Severus!” Harry gasped, and shuddered through his release. Severus moaned and climaxed almost immediately. Panting, the two of them held on to each other, their foreheads touching, as their heart rates began to slow to normal speeds.  
  
“What did you say?” Harry asked once he had caught his breath. “Earlier? About what you wanted.”  
  
“You have a one track mind, don’t you?” Severus asked in a voice Harry could only describe as fond. “Does it matter?”  
  
“It might,” Harry said. He reached up and ran a hand through Severus’s hair, tucking it behind his ear. The scars on his neck were red and ugly. Harry pressed his lips against them. “Do they hurt?”  
  
Severus had gone rigid. “No,” he said shortly. “But if they disgust you, I suggest we never speak of this again. I assure you the rest of my body is similarly marred.” He moved to adjust his clothing, but Harry caught his wrist.  
  
“Stop it,” he said. “They’re not hideous at all. I was just thinking, and I’m only saying this because you're healthy and alive now, but I'm glad Nagini bit you."  
  
Severus arched a brow. “Oh? Do tell.”  
  
Harry gently tucked Severus back into his robes and tended to himself as well before taking Severus’s hand in his own. “Because as soon as I saw her attack, and during that time we weren't sure whether you were going to live or die, it really hit me how important it was that you always be in my life."  
  
"Hmph,” Severus said, but Harry thought he looked pleased. “Who knows what would have happened to you if I hadn’t been around?"  
  
"Yeah,” Harry said, further entwining their fingers. “I probably would have ended up marrying Ginny or something awful like that."  
  
"The horror."  
  
“I know.” Harry brought their hands up to his lips and kissed them. “Now will you tell me what you said?”  
  
Severus stared at their clasped hands for a long moment. When he finally looked up, his face was as stoic as ever, but Harry could a whirlwind of emotions swirling in his eyes.  
  
“I’m not one to display emotions,” Severus said. “I don’t put myself in positions that open myself to mockery or ridicule. It is a risk I’m not comfortable taking.”  
  
“Taking chances has worked out for you pretty well tonight,” Harry reminded him.  
  
“I know.”  
  
When Severus remained silent, Harry feared he might have even now misread him. It was probably something ridiculous, or something Severus was thinking in the heat of the moment. Harry had barely been thinking straight through it all; he couldn’t really expect Severus to either. He just _thought_ …  
  
“I want to love you and for you to love me.”  
  
Harry’s head shot up. “Severus?”  
  
It was difficult to see Severus standing there. He was clearly fighting so hard to maintain his proud demeanour, but looked as though he was expecting Harry to laugh at him at any second. Harry wanted to reach out and hold him, but something told him this was something Severus needed to do on his own.  
  
“I want you to love me,” Severus repeated. “More than anything. Of course, if you wish to forget this ever happened, I will respect that. But given how it is my birthday, as you were so kind to bring up, and birthdays are supposed to be a time for wishes … that is my wish.”  
  
“Oh, Severus,” Harry breathed.  
  
“Like I said,” Severus continued, “I would more than understand if you do not feel the same way. I’m old enough to know that birthday wishes don’t come true.”  
  
“This one does,” Harry said firmly, and pulled a stunned Severus into his arms. “This one _definitely_ does.”  
  
For both of them.  
  
The End.

* * *  
  
---


End file.
